


Ahora sabía

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel descubre las emociones a lo largo de la cuarta temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora sabía

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito al final de la cuarta temporada de la serie. Fue mi primer fic de Supernatural, fue beteado por mi amiga María Eugenia, que lo mejoró infinitamente. Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW y de Kripke.

…tanto amar lastima,   
a veces lastima  
por la misma senda que el amor abrió,  
la pena camina

Jorge Drexler, Corazón de cristal

Para la mayoría de los ángeles, los humanos eran insignificantes. Seres primitivos, tan atados a sus limitaciones físicas y tan sujetos a sus emociones. Los que se atrevían a ir un poco más allá de las órdenes recibidas, se preguntaban por qué para Dios eran tan importantes. A veces parecía tan solo un capricho el excesivo interés que ponía en ellos. Eso no significaba que no se relacionaran con ellos cuando se les era indicado. Podían hasta protegerlos, vigilarlos y ayudarlos cuando era necesario por alguna razón. Lo que nunca ocurría era que se implicaran con los humanos de alguna forma. No, los ángeles, seres de energía pura, estaban tan por encima de esas criaturas, que el ocasional contacto con ellos no les dejaba marca. Los sentimientos y emociones, que tan importantes eran para los animales, no entraban en su esfera de conocimientos. Ni falta que les hacía. 

Algunas veces, las órdenes requerían comunicarse con los humanos. En esos casos, no tenían más remedio que poseer un cuerpo físico. Con sus verdaderas apariencias, sólo conseguirían quemar los ojos y destrozar los oídos de todos aquellos con quienes intentaran hablar. Los sistemas sensoriales y nerviosos de los simples mortales no estaban capacitados para percibir esos niveles de energía.   
Para su actual misión, había tomado un cuerpo masculino. Para algunos de sus hermanos, los cuerpos humanos siempre eran hermosos. Para otros, como su compañero, solamente desagradables monos desnudos. Para él no era ni una cosa ni otra. Le eran indiferentes. Incluso le daba lo mismo si ocupaba el cuerpo de un hombre o el de una mujer. Después de todo, la distinción entre sexos era cosa de humanos y él no era humano. Él era un ángel.

Por eso fue tan extraño sentirse dentro de aquel cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo de no ocupar ninguno. Ver a través de ojos humanos, tocar con su piel y percibir el mundo con sus sentidos, entender las limitaciones y capacidades de aquel cuerpo. Hablar era lo que más le costaba. Traducir sus percepciones mentales a palabras, en vez de la pura energía que afectaba directamente la mente. Su voz, debido a la diferente frecuencia en que vibraban las cuerdas vocales, era distinta a la del humano al que pertenecía el cuerpo: más áspera, más ronca, más profunda. Pero todo el esfuerzo de adaptación no fue suficiente para comunicarse con el humano que constituía su misión actual. Era curioso. Había creído que entre todos los humanos, aquel a quien debía proteger podría verlo en su forma real, porque sus auténticas esencias se habían fusionado por un momento. Pero no fue así. Su verdadera apariencia por poco lo mata.

Le costó mucho llegar a él. Tal vez porque no era bueno transformando las ideas en palabras. El humano del que debía cuidar era desconfiado por naturaleza. No creía en ellos, ni siquiera creía en Dios, como le dijo enseguida, cuando se presentó por primera vez ante él con su apariencia humana. Aparentemente no recordaba su primer encuentro, la conexión directa que se formó entre sus almas durante el rescate. A pesar de llevar la marca de su mano grabada a fuego como un recuerdo físico de la unión entre sus esencias, no lo reconoció. No le creyó. Lo insultó, le pegó, le disparó, le clavó un cuchillo. Nunca había escuchado que un humano recibiera a uno de ellos con tanta hostilidad. Aunque tal vez no le faltaran razones.   
Impulsado por sus órdenes, había continuado con sus intentos de hacer contacto, de acercarse. No cumplir con una misión era algo que no podía imaginar siquiera. Finalmente, logró romper la coraza de su desconfianza. Su protegido empezó a aceptarlo. Aun lo insultaba. Aún lo hostigaba. Pero empezaba a confiar en él. Lo supo cuando, aquella noche en el hospital, roto y vencido, le pidió con la voz destrozada que no se fuera. Y la noche en que lo escuchó rezar por primera vez, supo que ya lo tenía. 

Debió alejarse cuando notó que el humano empezaba a afectarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que le importaba lo que pensara de él. Debió saber que traería consecuencias sentir algo más que indiferencia por un ser humano. Aunque tal vez no podía darse cuenta porque eso no había ocurrido jamás. No podía estar preparado para algo así, como tampoco podía entender lo que le pasaba. 

Aquella vez, en que recibió la orden de pedirle que utilizara en el demonio cautivo las “habilidades” que aprendió en el infierno, sintió que haría cualquier cosa para que él no tuviera que pasar por esa pesadilla otra vez. Cualquier cosa. Pero le faltó el valor para oponerse a sus jefes, para cuestionar sus órdenes. Le habían enseñado a obedecer ciegamente. Y eso hizo. No entendía lo que era aquella sensación, como si algo se desgarrara dentro de aquel corazón humano que llevaba, en sintonía con el sufrimiento del muchacho. El ángel no conocía el dolor. Nunca lo había experimentado antes. Pero ahora sabía que dolor era lo que se sentía cuando su protegido sufría. 

Tampoco entendía aquella sensación de calor y ligereza que percibió la noche que él rezó frente a la máquina de refrescos, en aquel motel barato. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba, que se tragaba su orgullo y reconocía que lo necesitaba. Y de nuevo ese dolor extraño ante la decepción, desesperación y rabia del humano cuando se negó a ayudarlo. Fue la primera vez que desobedeció, porque sintió que no soportaba aquello. No iba a hacerlo sufrir otra vez, no podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Y lo ayudó. 

Sabía que era un error y que lo pagaría caro. Ya lo habían degradado antes, por la misma razón. No iba a poder escapar de un castigo peor esta vez.  
Por eso entró en su mente una noche, en uno de esos sueños pacíficos que solía crear para él, con los que ahuyentaba sus pesadillas. Trató de advertirle que lo vigilaban, que lo atraparían, y quiso avisarle del retorcido plan de su jefe. Pero no llegó a tiempo. 

Lo arrancaron brutalmente del cuerpo humano, lo lastimaron de formas que tal vez sólo su protegido entendería, porque era similar al tormento por el que lo hicieron pasar allá abajo. Como es arriba es abajo, decía la ley de correspondencia. Nadie se imaginaba hasta que punto. 

Y por un tiempo, quebraron su voluntad, igual a como se quebró la del humano en el infierno. Por un tiempo, fue el soldado obediente que esperaban. 

Y nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, entendía aquel fuego insoportable que lo quemaba por dentro, cuando la mirada verde del humano se clavaba en él, llena de angustia y desprecio a la vez. Algo se rompió dentro suyo cuando tuvo que decirle que no estaba para servirlo a él. Aún así, se lo dijo, luchando por ignorar la angustia que lo atormentaba. 

Casi fue demasiado para él escuchar sus gritos desesperados durante más de dos horas, sin poder acudir. Solo él sabía lo cerca que estuvo de dejarlo todo, de desobedecer, de renunciar a todo por ayudarlo. Y a pesar de todo, cuando finalmente lo dejaron bajar a hablarle, lo trató con la dureza e indiferencia que le habían ordenado, aunque una parte cada vez más grande de su ser gritaba de dolor.  
Pero nada se comparaba al desprecio que sintió por si mismo, cuando, siguiendo el mandato de sus superiores, traicionó a su protegido liberando a su hermano y desatando la catástrofe. 

Hasta que llegó al límite. Ocurrió mientras tenían prisionero al humano y su despiadado superior le revelaba todo su retorcido plan, entre risas y burlas. No pudo sostenerle la mirada en los breves minutos en que los dejaron a solas. No pudo soportar oír sus reproches. Pero cuando él lo acusó de estar muerto, y le dijo “débil y desalmado hijo de puta, hemos terminado”, fue demasiado. No pudo resistir más. No soportó la idea de perder su confianza para siempre, de no verlo más, de no poder protegerlo, de no estar siempre a su lado, visible o invisible. Fue cuando tomó su decisión. Sabía que estaba renunciando a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, para entrar en un nuevo camino, lleno de incertidumbre, miedo, culpa y dolor. Sabía que lo cazarían y que tal vez lo matarían. 

Pero no le importaba. Perderlo a él le dolía más que todo lo demás que podía perder, que todo lo que podrían hacerle. Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.   
Se enfrentó a su superior, lo dejó fuera de combate y escapó con él. No importaba si lo mataban. Moriría por él. Y quizás, finalmente su existencia tendría sentido. Porque ahora entendía que eran los sentimientos, y porqué los humanos se dejaban llevar por ellos.   
Porque ahora sabía lo que era el amor.


End file.
